Out of the Darkness
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: Darkness consumes her, and her only path to the light will lead her deeper into the darkness that is the soul of Sabretooth.
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Darkness

A/N Thanks to Lady Mage, I couldn't have done this one with out your input...SQUEAK

I don't own him, but I am beginning to join the can I chain him in my basement set….Marvel owns him, much to my regret at this point.

Where was Victor Creed from the end of X one to the end of X Three?

He pulled himself up out of the river. That had been a long assed swim. Waking up at the bottom of Long Island Sound hadn't been fun either. He shook himself off, taking off the furs and shaking them out. That was going to have to be replaced, shit. It had taken him months of hunting and tanning to get it just right, too. He threw the cape over his arm, the wet leather pants and shirt didn't look to bad, and he wanted to avoid attention. He shook out his wet hair, growling when it wanted to fall forward over his face. He pushed it back. He looked up and down the deserted wharf he had pulled himself up on. He didn't see any sign of Toad. Well that was a damned lightning bolt that hit him. If he survived he would show up, just like a bad penny.

Shaking his paws as he walked, trying to get all the damned water out, he shook his head trying to get the water out of his ears. He was walking hunched over, cold, wet and miserable when he heard them. Children tormenting something, he couldn't tell what, but they were having fun. He hoped to hell it wasn't a damned cat, at this point he would gut them all. He stood in the shadows of an alley, watching. It was a woman, not a child, not a young girl, but a full grown woman. They were jumping just out of her reach, and he couldn't understand why she didn't just grab them and smack some sense into them, and then he saw it, laying on the ground, where some child had thrown it, a white cane, the collapsible type, that the blind use.

He stepped out of the dark and into the halo of a streetlight. The kids jumped when they saw him, and ran away. He still hadn't made a sound. He watched her reaching, trying to find something to grab onto, he thought about walking away, leaving her there, but there was something, something that made him want to help. He padded quietly to where the cane was lying on the ground and then stepped close to her, deliberately scuffing his feet so she could hear him.

"I believe this is yours." He said quietly, staying out of reach of her hands, but putting the end of the cane in one. She gripped the handle, wrapping the strap securely around her wrist before he let go of the end, she dropped it to the ground and taped until she found the curb, and stepped up out of the street.

"Thank you." She said coolly.

"This isn't a good neighborhood to be walking in at night." He said walking alongside her. He didn't know what it was, but this woman touched something in his wet bedraggled chest. She walked with determination, the cane tapping the sidewalk in front of her. He could hear his leathers squeaking as he walked, as they started to dry. Shit he was going to have to find some clothes; these were going to be toast when he got them off.

He looked over at the woman walking along next to him, her brown hair twisted into a bun held in place with what looked like a pencil, she was wearing a long prim skirt, grey wool it smelled like, a plain white blouse buttoned up to her neck and a grey jacket that matched the skirt. She was wearing plain sensible shoes, and it looked like socks, not hose. Where had she come from, another century?

They reached the end of the block, and luckily a cab was dropping off a fare as they got there. Victor tried to hail him but he turned off the light. Vic ran up and grabbed the door handle. He glared into the window, and the driver turned the light back on. He reached into a pocket and pulled out some waterlogged cash. He threw it at the driver, and then opened the door for her.

"I got you a cab. You need to get out of here. This is no place for a lady." Why had he said that last?

"Thank you, but I will be fine."

"I insist." She slipped into the cab and gave him an address in White Plains. He knew she thought he couldn't hear her, and watched as the cab drove away. He walked a couple more blocks and found another cab and gave the driver the same address. He needed to lay low, and White Plains seemed as good a place as any. He kept telling himself that, even as the cab pulled up outside the modest two story house. He didn't see any lights on in the house, but he saw movement inside one of the upstairs windows.

He got out of the cab, and paid the driver. The man drove away, not even looking back at his waterlogged passenger. He slipped into the bushes along the sidewalk in front of the house and pulled his waterlogged shirt over his head. The breeze was cool on his skin but helped dry his fur quickly, allowing him to warm up faster. He left the pants on, for modesty if nothing else, and then slipped up onto the roof of the porch. He looked in the window where he had seen movement, and saw her lying down, in bed. He could smell her, smell the house, there were no other scents, she lived alone.

He climbed down. He didn't know why he gave a damn, but he did. For now he needed to find someplace safe to sleep. He headed out away from the residential areas and found an old abandoned warehouse. It hadn't seen any traffic but rats in weeks and seemed safe enough for the night. Tomorrow he would find an ATM and get some cash from one of his accounts and get some clothes, and check out this damned town. Clothes, he would need clothes. He laid the cape across a beam, it would dry, it would never be what it was, but it would dry. His shirt crossed another beam. He would need at least it to be able to buy some clothes tomorrow. He stripped out of the wet leather pants and hung them as well.

Naked he stretched and tried to find a comfortable place to sleep, it was going to be a long night, and after what he had been through on the top of that damned statue, his body needed rest. Maybe that was why the damned schoolmarm got his attention or…and he sat up, it was her lack of fear, she hadn't been afraid, angry but not afraid. He knew it wasn't stupidity, or rash bravery, but something else, something that earned respect. He lay back down, thinking about it. The woman had guts, true guts. He closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

She lay there trying to sleep. Erin's party had been a bad idea all the way around. First everyone thought that because she was blind, she was deaf and stupid, and she had gotten sick of it. She thought she would be able to get a cab, but of course not, and tried to walk toward the sounds of traffic. Then those kids had come out of nowhere, snatched her cane, pushed her down into the street and teased and taunted her. She had been so angry she hadn't had the chance to be afraid. The sudden silence had startled her, and then his soft voice. She could tell he was tall, and soaking wet. She didn't know what he was wearing but it had taken every bit of her control not to laugh herself silly at the squeaking noise.

His voice had been soft; he had guided her gently, without touching, without invading her space. He had allowed her to find her own way down the sidewalk; she remembered listening to him sprint ahead to catch the cab, and how the increase in the noise from his soggy clothing reminded her of a dog's chew toy.

She had managed to hide the smile as she walked up to where he was standing. He hadn't even been breathing hard, after the sprint. He had helped her into the cab, actually almost forced her into it, and she hadn't found out until she reached her own front steps that he had paid for it too. The driver wouldn't accept anything from her, and drove off quickly after she got out. She had made her way up the steps and into the front door. She hadn't even bothered doing anything but locking the door and climbing the stairs. She had slipped out of her clothes and pulled on a nightshirt.

Now she was lying here, trying to remember the sound of his voice. She heard a slight sound outside her window, but thought it must be the tree branch. She was going to have to get that tree trimmed. It didn't matter to her if her eyes were open or closed…it was all the same view. She played over the sound of his voice in her mind, trying different words, creating an audible image in her mind. He had been the first person almost since she had lost her sight to just treat her as a person, not an invalid. She knew she would never hear him again, so she wanted to remember what it was like, to hear someone who wasn't afraid of her because she was different.

Sleep was a long time in coming, and the birds chirping woke her early. She heard the downstairs door open, and noise in the kitchen. It had to be Maryanne, her best friend and next door neighbor, and sometime nurse. They had been friends since not long before she had lost her sight, and had been through a lot together. She climbed out of bed and was sitting on the side when she heard the familiar knock on her door.

"Hey, you decent, Ashe?"

"Decent as I ever am, Mar." She heard the door open and her friend walk across the hardwood floors.

"So what do you want to wear today? You have those manuscripts to take to the post office, and I know you are going to walk, and not let me drive you."

"Hey a girl has to get exercise somehow."

"So how was the party last night? I saw you come in about three."

"Erin was such a pain in the ass, the music was too loud, the drinks were bad, and to top it all off, no one, and I mean no one treated me like a person, more like, oh I don't know, an invalid or something."

"Bummer, I was hoping you might actually have fun for a change." She felt Maryanne put something on the bed next to her. "Jeans, shirt, bra and underwear on top, I will go start the shower."

"Thanks. You are worth a million bucks." She picked up the clothes and carried them to the bathroom with her. At home at least she didn't have to use the cane, she knew exactly where everything was.

"Yea, well wish you would pay me for it." They both laughed.

She stepped into the streaming water, letting her long brown hair down, and letting it get soaked, it smelled of smoke and alcohol from the party last night and she wanted it out of there. The shampoo dispenser was on the wall, conditioner next to it. She didn't care how long it took; she was getting all evidence of that party off her body. Thirty minutes later she stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel from the spot Maryanne always put it. She dried her hair with the towel and slipped on the underwear. The bra was next, Maryanne helping her fasten it and get adjusted. She sometimes wished she were smaller in that department, and then she wouldn't have to worry about a bra.

The jeans were a loose cut, baggy and comfortable, and the shirt was a baggy old sweatshirt she had worn in college. Maryanne had her shoes just outside the bathroom door and she slipped into them.

"Ok ready to face another day of darkness." She quipped. She heard Maryanne's intake of breath. She knew how much Mar hated her joking about the blindness. She reached out and picked up the collapsible cane. She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mar had breakfast ready and the two sat down and ate.

Mar didn't have to do these things, for her, and Ashley knew why she did, guilt. She hated her best friend feeling that way, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She had tried fighting at first; pushing her away in anger, but found it was easiest to let her assuage her guilt in these little things she liked to do, instead of losing her one friend. Maryanne had been with her, when it had happened, and somehow still felt like she could have done something to stop it. She shook her head.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about what I have to do today."

"Well, lets see, you have to take the manuscripts to the post office and mail them off, get your coffee, flirt with officer Frank, and then come back and finish that children's book you are editing by the deadline of TOMORROW. I'd say you are booked."

"Don't remind me…that author is a pain, and NO clue how that is going to look in Braille, how can that be a children's book anyway? She finished up breakfast and walked back to the entry way. Mar had packaged up the manuscripts for her yesterday. She picked up the package, and once again wished Tilly was ready. Her companion would make things much easier, but she was in the final stages of training, and not ready to be sent home yet. Three more weeks, and her baby would be home.

She snapped the cane out and headed out the front door. She knew Mar would clean up the kitchen, and then go back to her house next door. She also had her father she took care of, and helping Ashley out gave her a bit of a break from his demands. She turned left out of her walk and followed the sidewalk. She made this walk three to four times a week, to mail completed manuscripts back to her employer. Sometimes, like these, it was dry technical materials, hard to sit and read, but she did it, because somewhere, someone needed those tech manuals to be in Braille.

It was exactly fifty steps to the corner, ten across the intersection, and another three hundred to the door of the coffee shop/post office where she mailed her books. She reached out, but someone was there to open the door for her.

"Thank you." She said as the person stood back. She could feel their presence, and a faint scent of cologne, musky, with a hit of evergreen. She liked it. She slipped into the open door and heard John from behind the counter.

"Hey Ashe, more to ship, huh?"

"Yep. Big parcel today." She put the package down on the counter. He would weigh it and then charge her account the postage. She waited, and about two minutes later she felt the warm cup next to her hand. Coffee, the manna of the gods, She picked up the cup and headed toward her table, cane in front making sure she didn't trip over anyone. She smelled that cologne again.

"Sorry." She heard that voice and her heart stopped.

"No, I am sorry; I didn't know anyone was sitting here."

"I guess you made it home ok?" He asked. She heard a chair scrape and then realized he was standing, waiting for her to sit down. She reached out with a hand and felt the back of the chair, and eased herself down into it.

"Yes, I did. I don't recognize your voice. Are you from around here?"

"No, I am in New York on a contract, and hate living in the city. I drove down here this morning looking for a place to rent. I like green things around me." He laughed a deep throaty laugh.

She sipped her coffee, not really sure where she should go from here. She had been thinking about him off and on all night, and now here he was. "I am Ashley, Ashley Case."

"Victor, Victor Creed." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well I guess, I might run into you again." She said as she finished her coffee. She stood up, and reached for her cup, but his hand was there first. It was huge.

"I got that." He said. She let him take the cup, and she headed for the door. She heard the cup go into the waste bin and then she smelled him close again. He opened the door for her, and she walked out.

"I'll catch you later." He said as he turned left and walked away. She waited until his footsteps faded before turning right and walking back toward her house. This was just too much of a coincidence.

She stopped at the turn to the house, listening for anything suspicious before going up to the porch. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was being watched. She went inside and into her study. On the desk where she had left it yesterday was the damned manuscript that had been giving her so much trouble. She needed to concentrate, so she tried to put the strange man out of her mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

He stood on the sidewalk across the street from her house, he actually had a legitimate reason for being there, he was waiting on a real estate agent to come and show him the house for rent. Just because it was across the street from hers didn't mean he was going to rent it. Who was he trying to fool? He watched her hunched over a desk, running her hands over a page. Reading he guessed. Suddenly a large white SUV pulled up, and the agent got out. She gushed over him in his suit and tie, and wanted to know if he was single or married. He half listened to her chatter, answering her questions when appropriate, but he was looking over the house, his own way. He could defend this place if he had to, but it would be a pain in the ass. He shouldn't rent it, and then he saw the master bedroom. It had a perfect view, right into her bedroom, and he knew he was going to take the house.

He signed the damned lease, paid first and last months rent, and took the door key from the woman. She went on about how the neighbors were nice here, and he finally escorted her back to her car. Glad to be rid of her, he walked to the SUV he had bought this morning and opened the back. Inside were several bags from stores in the area, mostly clothing, but some other things he didn't want anyone seeing, and took them into the house.

He was actually going to have to furnish this place. Normally he wouldn't bother, but something told him he was going to be entertaining, and not the way he was used to. He went back out, locking the door behind him and drove to the nearest furniture store. He purchased living room and dining room furniture first, and a large bed for himself. The other rooms he would furnish later, but those would be what he needed most. He paid double for quick delivery and set up and then drove to the grocery store to stock the kitchen. At least the damned house came with the appliances so all he had to do was buy groceries.

As he pulled into the driveway of the house, he noticed a blonde watching him from the house next door to Ashley's. He just shrugged and carried the bags into the house. The delivery trucks should be there soon, and he wanted to get settled tonight. He had a few calls to make, arrangements to make, and he needed to try to find out what happened to Erik. He didn't know what happened to any of them. That needed to be his first order of business. Instead he was looking out his kitchen window watching the blonde run up his girl's steps.

"What the fuck am I thinking?" He said out loud. Shit this was worse than he thought. Just because he felt protective after last night, didn't mean he was going soft on some frail. He picked up the new cell phone he had bought and dialed a number. It rang six times and then went to voice mail.

"It's Vic. Call me back on this number."

Well now it was a waiting game. He needed to find something to do. The delivery truck pulled up out front and he spent the rest of the afternoon supervising the unloading. He had picked up sheets and bedding for the bed and decided a good night's sleep in a real bed might be just what he needed to get his head on straight. He was putting things away in his new dresser when he heard the doorbell downstairs.

He could see two people standing just outside the door from the top of the stairs. He slowly walked down until he could get a good scent. He took a sniff; one of them was Ashley, shit. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi, I am Maryanne and this is Ashley, we live in the two houses across the street."

"Victor." He watched Ashley start.

"Well, I see you found a house." She said, with a bite in her voice.

'Yea…you want to come in?"

He could tell the blonde, Maryanne was fuming over something.

"No, just welcome to the neighborhood." Ashley said, turning sharply, and tripping over one of the boxes left on the porch by the delivery men. He reached out quickly and caught her before she fell.

"Sorry." She said, blushing. He could see tears in her eyes.

"What the hell are you sorry for, my porch is a mess?" He snapped. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with the woman.

Maryanne's jaw dropped. Ashley just laughed. "Ok you have a point there, Mister Creed. Maybe you should clean it up before it becomes a public nuisance."

"I have a better idea. How about you stay on your side of the street and leave me the hell alone." They were both laughing so hard the words were hardly coming out. He didn't know where it came from, or why she made him laugh. Maryanne just threw her hands up and started to storm off.

"Wait. Come inside. I don't have much yet, but I have a fresh pot of tea in the fridge."

He stepped back from the door, and they both stepped inside, Ashley allowing her cane to guide her. He led them into the dining room and went to pour glasses of tea. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but well he did need to lay low for a while, and perhaps a nice suburban area, with quiet streets was a good place to hide.

The three of them sat and chatted, and then the two women stood to leave.

"It's been nice meeting you, Victor." Maryanne said. He noticed her watching Ashley.

"You too, Maryanne, Ashley it was nice meeting you again." He took her hand and shook it. She smiled, and a little knot in his chest seemed to let go. There was no way in hell anyone was going to believe this.

The two women left, he watched as they crossed the street, and both went into her house. Somehow, she had become his, and before long she would admit it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They came in the front door. Ashe was shocked, still. She had met him last night in New York, now he was living across the street. What the hell was going on?

"OH my GOD." Mar said as she flopped down on the seat with the squeaky spring on the couch.

"What?"

"Ok, how the hell do you know him, and why the HELL didn't you tell me. He's fucking gorgeous."

"What?"

"Victor."

"He helped me out last night coming home from Erin's party, and I don't know how he LOOKS, shit Mar."

"He was at Erin's party?"

"No, after I left these kids, well they decided I would be an easy target. He scared them off and helped me get a cab."

"What was he doing there?"

"I don't know, and I am not happy about all of this either. I am tempted to call my dad about it."

"Oh yea, like that's a good idea. Last time you called your dad, you ended up blind." She heard Mary's intake of breath as she said it. "I am sorry Ashe."

"No, that wasn't the last time, I call him every Christmas." She laughed.

"I know I just…well I don't think you need to involve your dad over this."

"Well, does he look like some sicko stalker or something?"

"NO, I wish sicko stalkers looked like that, shit."

"Oh, God, that's bad."

"Why, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"A lot of good that will do me, I can't SEE him."

"Ok, let's see if I can paint you a picture...rugged face, really cute cleft in his chin, kinda like that Kurt Douglas guy, LONG and I mean LONG blonde hair, looks naturally curly too, had it tied back in a pony tail. Tall, and I mean TALL. That boy is as broad as a barn, and solid muscle even under that expensive suit."

"Suit?"

"Yea, dark charcoal grey with a white shirt and black tie, looked like he had some kind of business meeting this morning or something. And a nice SUV, the guy has money to spend that is for sure."

"Whatever, He said this morning at coffee that he was working on a contract in New York but hated living in the city."

"This MORNING; you saw him this morning."

"No I didn't SEE him this morning, he was at the coffee shop when I went to mail the manuscripts, and he said hi, that he was glad I made it home ok."

"Well, all I have to say, is watch out. He is going to be the target of every single woman in this neighborhood, so if you want him better act quick."

"Yea, right…the blind girl, what's he going to do, have pity on me? Shit, if you want him go for him yourself I have work to do."

She heard Maryanne's shocked silence. "Ouch."

"Sorry, Mar, I just am not in the mood for this, ok."

"Well, you might want to get in the mood for it, because I think that man likes you, and not in a poor blind girl way. So stop with the pity party and start acting like a human being, instead of some injured animal. He didn't ONCE treat you as anything other than just a person visiting his house, not ONCE."

"What color are his eyes?" She asked quietly.

"Black."

She smiled, and heard Mar laugh. She knew there were rainbows on the walls. She sometimes forgot to control it, and she knew it would cheer Maryanne up to see them.

"Let's just hope he doesn't see this until after he asks you out at least once." Maryanne laughed.

Ashe locked the door behind her, the rainbows safely tucked away back inside her mind. She remembered something her father had said the first time she had done it, that she was lucky she couldn't see, because if she could and she could focus it, she could create one hell of a powerful laser.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the Darkness

I don't own him, but I am beginning to join the can I chain him in my basement set….Marvel owns him, much to my regret at this point.

Where was Victor Creed from the end of X one to the end of X Three?

Chapter 2

He looked out his kitchen window. The blonde was walking up Ashley's front steps again. She looked back over her shoulder at his house before going in. He finished his coffee and washed out the cup. He called the number again, but still no answer. No answer or call back for three days, and he was cut loose. He walked into his living room and turned on the TV. They had Erik; he had seen that on the news last night. There was no sign of Toad or Mystique, and still nothing out on him. He knew his clean up would only fool them on the surface, so the first sign of them coming after him, he was going to run.

The blast from OneEye had burned him, badly, the fight with the Runt, that had been fun, just like old times. The fall through the damned boat, that had hurt. The water in his lungs, and trying to get to the surface with all those pieces of wood and fiberglass in him had been hell. He was going to need time for a full recovery. He had slept hard last night; he only slept like that when his factor was down. It had definitely had a work out.

He was trying to decide what he was going to do today. He was going to have to avoid his regular line of work, at least until things blew over. He had his cover business he could work on, do some investing, actually go into his offices in New York, but he didn't want to raise any suspicion. He grew tired of staring at the TV, at staring at the walls. He didn't do alone, and didn't do quiet very well at all. He was startled by the cell phone ringing.

"Yea." He said into the phone.

"Are you someplace safe?" It was Mystique.

"Yea, I guess."

"I haven't heard from Toad. Say put. Don't do anything. We are going to backup plan B."

"You and Eric and your damned plans. Just let me know if you need me." He growled into the phone.

"We will let you know when we plan on getting Erik out."

"What we?"

"He and I are in communication, don't worry about it. Just be ready, you can handle that can't you?" He growled into the phone. He didn't know where they got the idea he was stupid, but it did give him an advantage, so he let them keep thinking that way.

"Yea. Stay put, stay out of sight, wait for you ta call. Got it."

He heard her, under her breath "Good Kitty" and almost went through the phone. No, let the blue bitch think he was stupid. He had his own plans to work on.

_Stay put_, that was easy. The house was comfortable, _stay out of sight_, well that would mean he would have to clean up and keep from killing anything for a while. He could manage that, he hoped. _Wait for her to call_. Well what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

He dialed a number, and waited.

"Creed Enterprises, Mr. Creed's office, may I help you?"

"Danelle, it's me. Is there anything pressing in the office?"

"No, Mr. Creed."

"Ok, I need you to run a background check, Ashley Case, lives in White Planes." He gave her the address. "I want to know everything there is to know about her."

"I can have that for you tomorrow, Mr. Creed."

"Good enough also send the investment files and a laptop computer to my new address." He rattled it off to her, "and call an internet service provider and get me set up I want installation by tonight." She didn't even comment about the two addresses being so close.

"Is there anything else, Mr. Creed?"

"Yes, go by the New York apartment and pack some of my clothes and send them to the new house. Casual, mostly, a couple suits in case I need to come into the office. I wanted a little greenery around for a while. I don't know how long I will be living here, but I will be here at least a month, maybe longer. Please forward any mail from the office or the apartment, but send it from the office, don't put in a change of address."

"Yes, Mr. Creed."

"If Vincent calls, give him this cell phone number." Just because he couldn't work in the states at the moment didn't mean he couldn't take anything that came up internationally. He heard her scribble down the number.

"I'll call and check in regularly. If anything major comes up, call me on this number."

"Yes, Mr. Creed." He hung up the phone. He never dealt in pleasantries.

He had been smart hiring a good staff for his small office. Very few people ever needed to deal with him; he could handle most issues over the phone, and trust that his money was well taken care of. That reminded him, he needed to call the bank and juggle accounts again.

He spent the rest of the morning taking care of financial matters, setting himself up in his corporate identity. His mutation was useful for many things, and one, that no one, not even the metamorph had figured out, it allowed him to be a social chameleon. He used his senses to blend in, to make himself a part of whatever group he was with. Simple cosmetic changes such as hair cuts, shaving, and clothing allowed him to go from Sabretooth, the mutant, to Mr. Victor Creed, the corporate executive, and very few people would ever associate the two. He was just as bloodthirsty, just as ready for the kill, board room or on the streets. It always gave him an edge, no matter which identity he chose to live with.

He had to admit it was easier, more comfortable these days to be Sabretooth. There was something missing in his corporate life, something that was leaving him empty, unsatisfied. He didn't know what it was, but on the streets, in his leathers, hunting and killing, like the predator he was, he didn't miss it. He was already feeling tied down, hemmed in by the walls of the four bedroom two story house he had rented. This wasn't him. He would live with it, until it was safe to let the predator out again.

XXXXXXXX

Ashley wondered how he was settling in. She stopped, lifted her fingers from the page and cursed at herself. This was the THIRD time she was going to have to start over on this page.

Damn the man, and damn Maryanne for that oh so wonderful description. It wasn't that she couldn't remember seeing. She could, she remembered color, remembered light, remembered the play of shadows on a face, a form, and Maryanne KNEW just how to get her mind SEEING, even if her eyes couldn't. She had what she thought was a pretty clear mental image of him, ruggedly handsome, tall, broad, yet contained in the Corporate American uniform of suit and tie. She was still curious how he had looked on that street, and what the hell he had been wearing that sounded so funny.

Shit, back to the top again. At least it wasn't that damned children's book. Maryanne took it to the post office this morning to drop off. And she should be enjoying this, it was a fantasy novel, by some woman from out in the south west with talking horses and tales of honor winning out over treachery, but all she could think about was her new neighbor across the street.

It wasn't that she was obsessing - ok maybe she was a bit - but she was suspicious. Men never treated her like that, they either over protected her, trying to create a dependence on them so that she felt she needed them, or they treated her as if there were something wrong with her that only they could fix. She had NEVER, since losing her sight, EVER met a man who just treated her like a woman; until the day before yesterday that is.

She stood up. She wasn't going to get this done, not today. She knew Maryanne had to deal with doctors with her father today, and wouldn't be able to come and chat. That is what she missed the most, company, people who would talk to her, not like an invalid, but as a person. She walked into the living room and turned on the television. She flipped channels until she heard news broadcast.

There was something about the incident at Ellis Island the other night; they were still looking for at least two people who were presumed involved. She shuddered, why anyone would do something like that, damage something like the Statue of Liberty for their own gain, she didn't understand. One commentator mentioned that it had been a mutant group, and that the leader was now in custody. Why would mutants do something that they KNEW would make life harder on other mutants? She was just glad her difference was well hidden.

She heard a knock on the door, and stood, taking her time to walk across the room and to the entry.

"Who is it?"

"Frank, Ashe."

Officer Frank Jenkins was a friend. He was also the patrol officer for the neighborhood and checked in on her regularly, well her and Maryanne. Ashley knew he had a thing for her best friend, but she also knew Mar wasn't in any position to have a serious relationship right now.

She opened the door.

"I saw someone rented the place across the street. I just wanted to check and make sure everything was ok."

"Yea, Mar and I went over last night and met him. Nice guy, some contractor out of New York, doesn't like to live in the city, so he rented a place out here."

"Ok. As long as you ladies are comfortable, I will leave him alone unless I get a call." She laughed. Frank was a little protective of both of them, but he had been on the force fifteen years ago when all the trouble had happened too, and remembered the shape both girls had been in when they came home. Mar could do worse, but she just wasn't into older guys.

"I think Mar left some cookies on the table, Frank, if you want one." She said stepping back to allow him in the door.

"Naa, am on patrol, just thought I would check on you. You have a good day. Ashe." She heard him go down the steps and get into his car. She closed the door as she heard him drive off. Maryanne or not, she was going to go upstairs and take a long hot bath.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Why had the cop been at her house? He had gone upstairs, to look over the upstairs rooms and decide what to do with them. He was going to order some workout equipment and set up a workout room, in one, but the others, well he just hadn't decided. He was in his bedroom looking out the window as the cop drove off. _Don't panic._ He told himself.

He was getting ready to head over to talk to her, when he saw her, in her upstairs bedroom. She went into the bathroom, lifting the baggy sweat shirt she was wearing up and over her head, and he couldn't stop himself, he sat down to watch. She was so prim, so proper in how she dressed he honestly had no idea what she looked like under those clothes, and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to find out. She was slim, not thin, he could tell as the sweatshirt hit the floor. She bent over and turned on the bathtub faucets, and he knew he was going to have a nice show. The sweatpants were next, slipping down to the floor exposing her back to him, boyshorts panties and bra the only garments on her form. She hooked her fingers into the waist of the panties and slipped them down. SHIT! She had a nice ass; he could feel himself becoming very interested in his new neighbor.

She reached back and unfastened the bra, setting it on the pile of clothes. She turned and he was treated to a full frontal view as she stepped into the bathtub. Large breasts, firm, a good handful even for him, narrow waist, dark curls at the apex of her thighs, and then the hair came down, almost completely covering her. It hung down to the tops of her thighs, and he imagined what it would be like, cascading over him like a waterfall. She slid down into the tub, turning off the water faucets with her toes. He watched her head slide down, and then back up, completely soaking her hair.

_What the hell was wrong with the woman? Hiding a body like that, that should be a crime._ He stopped that thought; no he wanted her to hide it, from everyone but him. He realized he was standing in the middle of his bedroom, a raging hard on, watching his blind neighbor take a bath. _What have I sunk to? I am a God Damned Peeping Tom._ He cursed at himself, glad that he was well back from the windows, so no one could see him, and that is enhanced eyesight let him see her so clearly, even from this distance.

He leaned on the poster of the bed, waiting for her to get out of the tub, hell he might as well get his money's worth. He watched her run a sponge over her arms, and down, below the lip of the tub, he let himself imagine her running it down over her breasts, down her stomach, between her thighs. He thought he heard a moan, _naaa_…then another one. Her window was open and he was hearing her, in the tub. He watched her head roll back and forth on the back of the tub, mouth slightly parted, and tongue wetting her lips as she moaned. He wasn't leaning on the bed anymore; he was gripping it with one hand, claws digging into the hard wood, the other unfastening his pants, by God if she could have fun so could he. His hand just wasn't able to give him the complete satisfaction he wanted, but it was enough, he reached his peak about the same time she reached hers, head thrown back in the tub, throaty cries reaching his sensitive ears across the street. It was what she was crying that caused his body to reach its climax. She was crying his name.

He peeled his claws out of the wood of the bed, and walked into his own bathroom for a towel. Well that definitely put a different spin on things. The blind girl had passion, and liked flirting with danger. He would give her all the danger she could handle. He stripped out of his jeans and shirt, and walked naked back into the bedroom. She was just climbing out of the tub, her face flushed, and the tips of her wet hair grazing the damp curls. He would swear he could smell her all the way across the street, a spicy combination of satisfaction and frustration. He smiled to himself as he watched her carry the clothes from the bathroom to the bedroom, throwing them in a hamper. Soon, she would get to compare her fantasy to the reality. He had found something to do, while he was laying low…now to plan.

He stretched out on his bed, propping himself up with pillows, watching her pull clean clothing out of her drawers, he wondered how she could choose what she was pulling without being able to see it. She put on a clean bra and panties, and then pulled on a pair of those damned baggy jeans. Her wardrobe needed work. She pulled a baggy sweatshirt out of the drawer and he groaned as her beautiful body was covered again. He was going to have to learn her schedule, when to be in his room to watch. Her little display had helped take the edge off of his frustration, but just the edge. He cursed his healing factor, he would be damned if watching her get dressed wasn't as sexy as watching her get undressed. He considered taking care of it again, but without her voice to encourage him, he would just end up frustrating himself further.

He opened the closet and pulled out a clean pair of jeans, pressed and on a hanger, and a pull over short sleeved polo shirt. He carried the clean clothes into the bathroom, and turned the cold water on in the shower full blast. Nothing for it, he needed the damned cold shower. He got out and toweled off, before slipping into the clean clothes. He pulled his hair back into a knot at the base of his neck, out of the way, and went down to the first floor. He started packing up empty boxes, wrapping, and all the detritus of a move. The real estate agent said trash runs were on Thursday, so he piled it all inside one of those nice city provided dumpsters, and dragged it down to the curb for pickup the next morning. He was interrupted by the sounds of sirens coming down the street. He held himself still, forced himself to look with curiosity, instead of rage, at the approaching emergency vehicles. It was an ambulance, a fire department rescue truck not far behind and a police car. They all pulled up in front of the house next door to Ashley's. Something was going on. He dashed across the street, just as Ashley was coming out her door.

"Is Maryanne alright?" He asked, as she took the steps slowly down to the lawn, her cane in her hand, but not in use.

"I don't know. Where did they stop?" She said. He could still smell her, but her concern for her friend was forefront on her mind now.

"In front of her house, I thought she might have called you." He said, as she let the cane guide her to her neighbor's front yard. He sensed a disappointment in her, but he couldn't understand why.

The paramedics were rushing into the house, the fire department paramedics with them, they were carrying a defibulator, and portable respirator into the house.

"What is going on?" She asked him.

"They just took equipment in to deal with a heart attack." He said quietly.

"It must be her father then." They stood at the edge of the yard. The officer came over to talk to them.

"Ashe, is everything ok? I got the call while on patrol. Is Mar ok?" It was the same officer who had been at her door earlier.

"Frank, I think it is her father. She didn't call me, so I am not certain. Would you at least go check on her?" The officer sprinted away and up the steps.

"Who's Officer Do Good?" He asked her, bitterness in his voice.

"That's just Frank. He and Mar and I go way back. He's a good friend, but that's all. She just hasn't had time for a relationship." _She? Ohh, Maryanne._

"So what about you?"

"What?"

"Any time for relationships?" He smiled at her musical laugh.

"I cannot believe you. Asking something like that at a time like this." She didn't seem disappointed anymore. How the hell could she have thought he was interested in that colorless blonde?

The paramedics came out, with a stretcher. An older man with an oxygen mask and clear tubes attached to needles in his arm was on it.

"You can safely say it was her father." He said quietly. He could smell death in the air, and knew that it would take a true miracle for the old man to survive. It wouldn't be a warrior's death, blood of his enemies at his feet, covering his skin, but he supposed it wouldn't be a bad way to die, as long as the damned vultures they called doctors would give the man some dignity and let him die in peace.

He felt her hand on his arm, and looked down. It looked so small, especially as he covered it with his. Maryanne came out a few minutes later, and followed the paramedics to the ambulance. She asked them to give her a minute and ran over to where they were standing.

"They don't think he is going to make it this time." She said softly.

"Call me, and let me know, ok." Ashley said.

"Victor, I hate to ask, especially since we don't know you very well, but I don't know how long I am going to be gone, would you keep an eye on Ashe, while I am gone. Just make sure she doesn't - oh I don't know – go out in plaids and stripes or something." Ashley gave a well aimed slap to her friend's arm. Even blind she packed a wallop. "Frank said he would be by to check on you too."

"I will." Victor said quietly.

"That's not necessary. You go take care of your dad, Mar, I am more than capable of taking care of myself, I am blind, not an invalid." She gave her friend a hug and pushed her toward the ambulance.

He felt a sudden urge to put his arms around her, but didn't. She was a damned frail, good for a little entertainment while waiting for the blue bitch to get back to him, he wasn't about to go soft.

They stood there as the vehicles pulled away.

"Thanks for reassuring Mar, but I can dress myself." She said.

"Yea, sure." He said quietly.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothin"

"Victor Creed what does that mean? What's wrong with how I dress?"

"I don't know let me see, the first time I saw ya you looked like a school marm from the turn of the century, then it was baggy jeans and sweatshirts, and guess what same thing today."

"SCHOOL MARM! I have you know…" He laughed at her outburst. She had a fire inside her, and if he didn't watch it he was going to be burned alive.

"You need someone who gives a DAMN how you look, since you sure don't."

"Well, I don't because I can't see it so why bother." He was stunned, how the hell had this escalated into an argument.

"You may not be able to see, honey, but the rest of us can . And believe me the rest of us don't get much to look at."

There was a shocked look on her face, and then she turned, cane in front and stormed off, walking in an unerring line straight for the front steps. She missed them by about a foot, and tapped until she found them before climbing them and opening her door.

"You can take your HELP, Mister Creed and shove it up your ass." She said, slamming the door on the last for emphasis. He almost let her have the last word, but his pride just wouldn't let him do it. He stormed up the steps after her, slamming the door open, and then shut behind him, throwing the lock.

She was standing at the base of the stairs, one foot on the bottom step. He took the three strides to her and picked her up, crushing her against him. His mouth latched onto hers, kissing her with all the anger he felt. She responded in kind, her hands untying his hair, tangling in the waves as they broke free and flowed around them, his hands pulled the pencil out of hers, letting it flow down, it's damp silk a caress in his hands. He wasn't gentle, wasn't tentative. He was demanding, harsh, and rough, he tasted her blood in his mouth where he had bitten her lip. He didn't ask, he just picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room, kicked in the door and threw her onto the bed, landing on top of her without giving her a chance to catch her breath, his mouth recapturing hers in an instant.

His hands were under the sweatshirt, kneading, demanding her body respond to him, claws scraping her skin. He was lost in the taste, the feel of her under him. He pulled his head back, and looked at her face. She was flushed, her lips bruised and bloody from his kisses. _Now that is how a frail should look._ He thought to himself as he bent down to capture her mouth again. His kisses demanded she respond, his tongue delving deep, drawing out every nuance of her flavor, and then she BIT him, hard, drawing his blood, and he pulled back in surprise and anger, one hand raised to slap her for her audacity. And then he saw them, the tears, and he gently wiped them away with his free hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, rolling off of her and sitting on the edge of the bed. He could still smell her arousal, but something was wrong, there was something missing. He could smell the salt of her tears, the spice of her, the sweet, sweet smell of her blood and pain, but the sickly sweet smell of fear, the scent he usually associated with sex and desire was absent.

"Whoa." She sat up, shaking her head. "What the hell was that?"

He just looked at her, stunned.

"I think it's called a kiss." He quipped back, confusion rampant in his mind.

"NO SHIT!" He laughed, he couldn't help it, and he let out a deep laugh that made his whole body tremble. He was surprised, and then pleased when her musical laugh joined his.

"Ok, either I am a total idiot- which is highly possible - or I have been getting all the WRONG signals from you – which is highly possible – or that came out of no where and you are as blown away by it as I am." She said finally once her own laughter died down.

He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say so he closed it again, and again, and again. He was beginning to really be glad she couldn't see him. He had to look like a damned fish out of water.

"Ok, silence is never good." She reached up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear; he reached out and captured her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"I just can't think of what to say." He said. One part of him wanted to growl, wanted to snarl at her, that she was his, and another part wanted to gather her up against his chest, hold her close and demand that she be his…hell, the frail was his, plain and simple, he just had to make her understand it.

"So, umm blown away, got it." She reached out to try to place him on the bed, but he captured both of her hands, pressing them against his chest. He knew she would feel his heart racing, under his shirt.

"I guess blown away is one way to put it. I have wanted to do that since that night in the Bronx – every time I have seen you. I guess I just got pissed enough to act on it." He chuckled at himself.

She tried to slip one of her hands free from his but he wouldn't let her. Instead he leaned in and licked the drop of blood off of the corner of her mouth. Oh, her blood was sweet, and the taste of it sent a fresh surge of lust through his body.

"Well, shit." She whispered against his lips. She closed the distance and kissed him, slowly, gently, her tongue begging him to possess it. He let her persuade him to deepen the kiss, and then took over, crushing her against him, the newly reopened cut on her lip bleeding freely into their joined mouths. The blood and passion of her kiss pushed him over an edge, a dangerous edge, and the next thing he knew she was naked under him, clothing shredded, bleeding from small cuts and scratches from his claws, and he was poised to possess her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavy, he slid one hand, claws carefully sheathed down her body, seeking, testing her readiness for him. He was surprised at how tight she was, but her body was already in the throws of a climax, and he waited until she relaxed before plunging in.

The barrier was a surprise, as was her scream of pain as he ripped through it, but the scream and fresh blood only drove him on. He did pause, to allow her body to adjust to him, but he was so close to his own climax as soon as she began to move under him, he set a punishing rhythm, driving himself to his peak. Just before, he bent down, and grabbed her neck with his fangs, right at the juncture of neck and shoulder, and bit, hard, she screamed again, and fresh blood flowed into his mouth, and that was all it took, he roared against her bloodied neck, spilling his seed into her womb.

It was her spasms that brought him back to himself; the final shocks of her climax that surprised him. He had bitten, marked her, bled her several times, and she had not only reached her peak, but was still coming down. He kissed and licked the bite on her shoulder. That was going to scar good; he couldn't help but grin at his mark on her white skin. She was his, body and soul, and he dared anyone try to take her from him.

"Oh GOD…" she moaned under him.

"I hope that was a good Oh GOD." He said, grinning, feeling like the cat that spilled the cream.

"If I could see you now, I would slap that smirk off your face." She said, as she tried to push him off of her. He just pressed down with his hip, their bodies still joined and she threw her head back, gasping.

"Oh, really, from the sound and smell of that, you want more." He took her hands and forced them down to the bed over her head, holding them tight with one hand, while the other stroked and caressed her body under him. He blessed his healing factor, he was ready to go again, and this time, he was going to remember every touch, every stroke. She was his, and he was going to brand her with his scent. She arched her back under him, driving him deeper inside her, and he just moaned and let her. Her innocence was a forgotten thing, she was a wild woman under him, and he wasn't giving any quarter.

It was several hours later, the streetlight streaming in her window, the two of them curled up on the bed, her head resting, sleeping, on his chest, when he heard the front door open.

"Ashley, are you here?"

It was Maryanne. He heard her come up the stairs and just couldn't stop grinning as she opened the bedroom door. She stood there in shock for a few minutes and then said…

"This isn't what I meant, VICTOR!"


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the Darkness

I don't own him, but I am beginning to join the can I chain him in my basement set….Marvel owns him, much to my regret at this point.

Where was Victor Creed from the end of X one to the end of X Three?

Chapter 3

She woke up in his arms again. It had been two weeks since Maryanne's father had gone to the hospital. He had been here every night. They fought, they laughed, and never once did he even mention the fact that she couldn't see. He left during the day, and she worked at her desk. He would come in, either with dinner, or he would cook something, and have it ready by the time Maryanne got home from the hospital. He was taking care of both of them.

Ashley knew he had been to the hospital a couple of times to check on Maryanne and her father. She knew he took care of the house for Maryanne. Even Frank and Victor were getting along, and Frank didn't like any man to be around the two women. She was a little nervous at how quickly this had developed, but she really liked him.

There were things she didn't know about him. He told her he owned a small contracting firm in New York, Creed Enterprises. She had called and had her publishing company check it out. The company was legitimate; they did situational analysis of corporate structures, and made cost cutting recommendations. The idea of him being a cut throat accountant was funny to her.

She didn't know anything about his family. He claimed to have a brother, but he didn't know where he was, the last time they had seen each other they had been in a huge fight. She didn't know anything about his parents, or where he was from, other than Canada. She knew her father was going to want to know the answers to all those questions, but somehow she never bothered asking them.

He was being so helpful, so kind, and actually having sex instead of fantasizing about it was a very new experience for her. He could be rough or gentle depending on his mood, but it usually didn't matter, because he always made sure she was satisfied. He was a good cook, helped keep the house clean, and somehow, her clothing was slowly being replaced with things that actually looked nice on her, according to Maryanne.

Two days ago, Maryanne's father had died quietly in his sleep. Today was the funeral, and she knew it was going to be a rough day.

She felt him begin to stir under her cheek.

"Good morning." He grumbled his chest rumbling under her ear.

"Good morning to you." She replied.

"I picked you up a dress for the funeral. There is no way in hell you were wearing that ugly thing in the closet." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Victor. I wore that to my MOTHER'S funeral."

"Damn, wish I had been here then. You must have looked like hell."

She slapped his chest. "Asshole."

"Ashley, you are a damned beautiful woman, and hell I LIKE looking at you, but woman, your wardrobe leaves a lot to be desired."

"You try picking out clothes without being able to see them."

"That's not the point and you know it. Even without seeing them, you can pick things that FIT. Half your clothes are three sizes too big." This fight had been going on most of the week.

"Well, I like comfort."

"You are not wearing that damned dress. I'll burn it if I have to."

"Prick."

"And you love me for it so hush, and get your shower." She felt him climb out of bed. "I am going back to my house, get cleaned up and dressed and will be back in an hour…and I am taking that damned ugly piece of shit with me."

"VICTOR!" But he was already out the door; she climbed out of bed and went to get her shower. She felt the dress hanging on the bathroom door. It didn't feel like a dress, more like a night gown, satin or silk or a good synthetic copy. There was no way in hell she was wearing a nightgown to the funeral.

She showered quickly, just rinsing her hair; Victor had scrubbed it for her last night before they went to bed. THAT had been an experience, and him sitting her on the floor while he sat on the bed and brushing it had been one of the most sensual experiences she had ever had, the soft hairs of his bare legs brushing against her arms as he ran the brush through her hair until it was dry.

She shook her head. She was going to a funeral – thinking about Victor's bare legs was NOT something she was supposed to be doing. She looked around the room for the dress she had planned on wearing, but he had been true to his word. It was no where to be found. She grumbled and slipped the dress he had bought for her over her head. It felt like heaven, soft, silky against her skin, and, as she ran her hands down her body there were no bunches, not points where it was too big or too small. She grumbled again – damn, the man had been right, it felt GOOD wearing something that fit.

She heard him come in the front door and slipped into the shoes that were on the floor. He had insisted on getting rid of her comfortable shoes as well, but the ones he had replaced them with were just as comfortable, just a little more stylish, according to Maryanne.

"Baby, you look good." He said from the door.

"That's not supposed to be the point. At least tell me this dress is BLACK."

"It is, and conservative, no cleavage showing, and comes to your knees."

"What the hell is it made out of, it feels so soft."

"Silk."

God, she was wearing a black silk dress to her best friend's father's funeral, she really didn't feel that was appropriate, but no matter how she argued with him, he wasn't giving her dress back.

"Fine, let's go check on Maryanne." She said finally.

She tried to push past him in the door to her bedroom, but he reached out and pulled her against his chest.

"I just left her, she was getting dressed herself." He brushed his cheek against her hair. "Baby, please, let's get through today, we can fight tomorrow."

She sighed against his chest and nodded. She felt so safe in his arms, protected, but not patronized. He gave her so much independence. He didn't treat her like an invalid, and that was one of the things she was coming to appreciate most about him.

"Well, someone is in a good mood." She heard him chuckle.

"Why…?"

"You might want to tone down the rainbows at the funeral." He laughed.

The first time she had accidentally let him see what she could do he had just laughed, it had been a sound of pure joy, and that had caused even more rainbows on the ceiling and walls. He had been thrilled to find out about her mutation, had explained that he was a mutant himself, and had been afraid she wouldn't want anything to do with him because of it. He hadn't told her what his mutation was, and she didn't ask, but she knew it was something she was going to have to find out eventually.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The training academy will be bringing Tilly by this evening sometime."

"Your dog?"

"Yes. Don't you like dogs?"

"I like them fine, they don't always like me." She reached out and felt the edge of the dresser, and picked up the cane she knew was laying there. She didn't plan on going to the graveside service, just the one at the church. She knew Maryanne didn't want a whole bunch of people at the cemetery.

They headed down the stairs and out the front door. Victor was driving her to the church; the funeral home was picking up Maryanne. They walked next door and checked on Maryanne.

"Mar, you decent?" Ashley shouted up the stairs.

"Be down in a sec." She shouted back down. Ashe could hear the strain in her voice. Maryanne didn't want to admit it, but her father's passing had been a relief. She had been taking care of him most of her life, and was feeling a little guilty at her sense of freedom. They had talked late last night, before Victor had insisted that Maryanne go home and get some sleep.

She heard Mar's steps coming down the staircase. Victor let out a low whistle, and Ashley elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey, can't a man appreciate a beautiful woman, even if she is grieving." Ashley was a little annoyed at his light attitude about this whole thing.

"Well, you certainly cleaned up nice." Mar said to them.

"I don't know what you mean." Ashley said, indignantly.

"I wasn't talking to you…you look nice too, but Victor, DAMN is that Armani." Ashley was going to have to have Maryanne describe him to her later.

"Only black suit I have."

"Sure, and the black shirt and black tie and black shoes, and the black hair tie just all go with it…." Maryanne was actually teasing Victor. Ashley was getting a very good mental image of her escort, and she knew it was going to be a very long day.

The car from the funeral home arrived, and Maryanne grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"We will be right behind you." Victor said.

"Thank you. I don't know what we would have done without you these last few weeks." Maryanne said as they walked out the door. Ashley heard movement and knew that he was giving Mar a hug.

"It's been my pleasure." And he said it with a straight tone, Ashley was surprised.

He escorted her to his SUV and helped her get settled. They didn't say much on the way to the church. Maryanne was right; she didn't know how they would have made it the last couple of weeks without Victor's help. She depended on him, but not to the point that she couldn't do without him, the problem was, she was well past just liking him, and afraid of going all the way to loving him. She was going to have to make her mind up and soon, she was afraid her heart was already made up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked at the woman in the car next to him. She had pulled her long hair back into a pony tail with a simple black tie. The tailored dress had been a rush order, and he had been glad it was done last night. She looked wonderful. The white cane across her lap stood out in sharp contrast to the dress.

The last two weeks had been interesting. Mystique was going ahead with the plan to impersonate Senator Kelly, Erik's trial had been quick, and he was now safely ensconced in a plastic prison they built for him. Nothing had been heard from Toad, but he somehow knew the little pain had survived. Victor was at loose ends for the time being, and laying low here in White Plains had been a good idea. He was actually working at the office three days a week, and the company was actually growing. If he kept this up, he wouldn't have to take assassination jobs anymore. He hadn't taken one since Liberty Island, and wasn't going to until things settled down.

Ashley had proven to be a pleasant surprise. First, her passion had matched her beauty, and she had met him more than half way in every encounter they had had. She was intelligent, witty, and not afraid to argue and fight with him, which had proven to be fun, something he hadn't admitted to having in years. She didn't expect anything out of him, and accepted everything he gave graciously. She was strong, independent, and feisty, and he stayed out of her way and let her take care of whatever she chose to take care of herself.

He had never been around a blind person before, and except for her poor taste in clothing, he just didn't see why it was an issue. She handled everything so well. The clothing issue he was slowly fixing, with Maryanne's s discreet help.

He didn't understand the whole idea of a funeral. It wasn't that big of a deal to him. He was going because Ashley and Maryanne needed to go, but he was going to have to fight laughing through the whole thing. He knew Ashe was irritated with is callous attitude, but he didn't know how to explain to her that it wasn't something he gave a rat's ass about.

They pulled into the church parking lot, and he struggled to find a place to park, they could park in family parking, but they weren't going to go to the cemetery, so he chose not to.

They parked back from the entrance to the church. He had no idea Maryanne's father knew this many people. He walked around the SUV and opened the door for Ashley. She took his arm and let him guide her across the lot. At the door of the church stood a man that looked vaguely familiar to Victor, but he couldn't place him.

"Ashley." The man said.

"Dad." She smiled and he reached out to guide her into a hug. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well Dan was a good friend, and after everything we went through, I had to be here. Who's this?"

"Dad, this is Victor, Vic this is my father, Howard Case." He reached out and shook her father's hand.

The older man glared at him, and somehow Victor knew it was because of the possessive way his hand rested on Ashley's elbow. He gave the man a smile, and tried to relax. Her father, SHIT! He hadn't been expecting to meet her family.

"So what do you do, Victor?"

"I own a small independent accounting and consulting firm in New York." It came out so smoothly now.

"Really, a big boy like you is an accountant." He swallowed his growl.

"Well, I hire accountants. I do the corporate analysis and leave it to the accountants to find the cost cutting measures for companies that hire us."

"AHHH, you are a corporate head cutter."

"Something like that. What about you, Mr. Case?"

"I own a bar, in Salem Center." SHIT! He lived near the Geeks.

"Really."

"Enough small talk lets check on Maryanne." Ashley was very uncomfortable, he could sense it, she was even a little afraid.

The three of them went back into the family room of the church; Maryanne was there with an older man, her uncle, and his wife. They were the only family she had left. They stayed and talked quietly until it was time for the service to start.

Victor and Ashley sat behind Maryanne and he tried hard to hide his amusement and boredom with the whole event. Ashley's father gave the eulogy, and he was curious about her start of surprise. He tried so hard not to go to sleep, only the sounds and smells of tears from in front of and beside him keeping him awake as he handed both women handkerchiefs when they needed them. Finally the service was over, and everyone went by to view the body. To him it looked like a wax dummy lying there, he had seen more corpses than anyone here.

He finally escorted Ashley back to the car, after the family and procession to the cemetery pulled out. Her father was waiting, his car parked nearby.

"Victor…?" He was waiting.

"Creed."

"Not the one they are looking for from the Statue of Liberty?"

"No, just a bad coincidence." His father didn't look convinced.

"Ashe, baby, I'll come by later on in the week to check on you."

"I'm fine dad…Tilly is coming home today and Victor and Maryanne have been a huge help."

"Sure, thing, baby, just be careful."

"DAD!"

Howard climbed into his car and drove off. Victor helped her into the SUV and walked around to the driver's side. He was going to have to check out Mr. Case, very carefully.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Victor was quiet the whole trip back to the house.

"I hope my dad didn't upset you."

"No." He laughed. "I just have never been to a funeral before. It was weird."

"Weird?"

"Just never experienced anything like that before."

"You didn't go to your parent's funerals?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." She could hear the tension in his voice and decided to drop it. "I have some work to do at the house. I'll be over for dinner." He was upset about something.

She went upstairs and slipped out of the dress, hanging it on an empty hanger, and then pulled on jeans and a T-shirt. She went down to her study and sat at her desk trying to get some work done when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, Baby."

"Dad!"

"Just checking to make sure you got home ok."

"Yeah, right, you are checking to see if Victor is here. NO he isn't he had work to do at home."

"Where's home?"

"DAD! Across the street."

"What?"

"He rented the house across the street."

"Is that how you met him."

"Dad, I am not discussing my love life with you."

"LOVE life?"

"DAD!!!"

"Are you SLEEPING with him?"

"DAD!!!!!!!!!"

"I'll take that for a yes."

She heard someone at the door, and a dog barking.

"Dad, they are here with Tilly, I have to go."

She hung up the phone and hurried to the front door. Their trainer was there, and she could hear her baby puppy panting near the ground. She wasn't really a baby anymore; she was a full sized, pure bread German shepherd trained Seeing Eye dog. They had been going through this training for six months, and she was so glad that Tilly's final training was done and she could come home.

The trainer gave a few last minute instructions and left Tilly to get settled back into her home. The dog curled up under Ashley's feet at her desk. She heard Victor's footsteps before Tilly's warning bark, and stood, walking to the door with her baby at her side.

The front door opened, and Tilly let out a low warning growl.

"Tilly, DOWN!" She said, but the dog kept growling. "DAUNEN!" She reached down and put a hand on the dog's shoulder. "I don't know what has gotten into her; give her your hand to sniff."

She heard Victor growl, and then felt Tilly lunge at him. "SHIT!"

"What?"

"She didn't bite me but she won't let me in." He said the low growl still in his voice.

"Tilly SICHER!" The dog backed down, but kept up the low growl. "SICH SEITZEN!"

The dog finally sat down and let Victor in the front door. She didn't know what she was going to do about this. She needed her baby, but she was finding that she needed Victor too.

"I am sorry about this, Victor; I had no idea she was going to react to you like this." She was almost in tears.

He reached out to pull her into his arms; the dog growled but let him. "Don't worry about it, I told you sometimes dogs just don't like me. She'll adjust, because I ain't going anywhere." He whispered the last against her hair. She just nodded against his chest. Tilly would have to adjust.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of the Darkness

I don't own him, but I am beginning to join the can I chain him in my basement set….Marvel owns him, much to my regret at this point.

Where was Victor Creed from the end of X one to the end of X Three?

Chapter 4

Things had been quiet the last few months – if you didn't count the damned dog issues. That damned dog hated him. She had bit him a dozen times, and if it hadn't been for his healing factor, Ashe would have found out. He was going to kill that damned dog one of these days.

She was barking at him now – they were sitting out on Maryanne's lawn – keeping an eye on things at her yard sale. There had been a few things bothering him the last couple days – the number of strange cars parked on the street and men walking in front of Ashe and Maryanne's houses for one. It was strange – the completely ignored him – and he was the one who was wanted.

"Tilly – STILL – I don't know what's wrong with her, Victor. I thought she would have settled down by now."

"Baby – I told you not to worry about it – sometimes dogs just hate me. I'm used to it, and she ain't done anything but bark." That she knew about.

"It bothers me – she's trained to bark like that at something she senses as dangerous."

"Maybe she thinks I am – since my scent is all over ya." He grinned, kissing her cheek, Tilly barked even louder. "See. She'd jealous." They both laughed, and he bit back the urge to growl at the dog. He even liked the damned pooch – and what she did for Ashe's independence. He couldn't leave a pair of shoes at Ashley's house anymore; the she had destroyed his good Italian leather loafers. There were times he was actually grateful Ashley couldn't see, so he could cover for the damned dog.

Maryanne came out of the house with big glasses of iced tea for everyone.

"I had hoped to make a little more money on this thing – oh well – I can send the rest to Goodwill tomorrow." She said as she got ready to sit down.

"Mar – would you take Tilly and put her in the back yard. She is going nuts." Ashley asked.

"Sure – that dog HATES you Vic."

"No joke."

It was about an hour later when Tilly finally settled down – something that immediately made the hackles on the back of his neck stand up. That dog didn't shut up for anything.

"Is Tilly okay?" Ashley was worried too.

"I'll go check." Maryanne stood up, but Victor knocked her to the ground, just as the bullet hit the tree behind her.

"DOWN!" He shouted pulling Ashley down to the ground, someone with a silencer had just taken a shot at them. He let out a low growl, and felt Ashley tense, and Maryanne look at him strangely.

"What was that?"

"Bullet."

"How did you…?" Ashley grunted at him.

"I heard it."

Another one hit the table above them. Someone was shooting but not to kill – just to keep them contained. He pointed toward the steps of Maryanne's house and grabbed Ashley, throwing her over his shoulder and running for the door, Maryanne right in front of him.

"Call the cops." He shouted at her.

"I can't the phone's dead."

"SHIT! Here use my cell." He threw it at her.

"There's no signal."

"WHAT!?"

"There's no signal."

Okay – now he was getting pissed. Who was out there – and why were they blocking cell reception. They had to be well financed for that kind of tech. He heard a sound from the back of the house.

"You two stay here – I'm going to check the house." He said.

"Victor – be careful." Ashe said. He pulled her against him and kissed her.

"I will." The less she knew the better. He slipped down the hallway; he could smell two of them in the back of the house – probably to keep them from running out the back. Well, they were in for a surprise. The first one was quick and easy, snapped neck and thrown out the door by the still breathing body of the dog. At least they hadn't killed her – it smelled like a sedative.

The second man wasn't as easy – he decided to pick a fight – wrong move. That one went through the window, glass slicing his jugular open and bleeding out on the lawn outside. He ran back to the front of the house, two more men were trying to get in the front door. Maryanne looked at him in shock, he looked down, there was blood spatter on his shirt, he'd explain later.

He took a position on one side of the door and waited. He signaled Maryanne to take Ashe into the living room – he didn't want her to see what he was going to do. Who were these bastards and why were they doing this in broad daylight?

The door came crashing in – and Victor grabbed arm of the first man as he came in swinging him into the wall and knocking him cold. The second man had the gun – and fired several rounds right into Vic's chest. He just grinned, and held his hands up, letting the man watch his claws extend from his fingertips. No one messed with his girl. The man dropped the gun and turned to run, but Vic grabbed him by the back of the collar and slammed him into the door – a little too hard, he heard his neck snap. Well – they had at least one person to question before he killed him.

Maryanne was standing in the living room door, her eyes wide with shock.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah – are YOU?" She was pointing to the holes in his shirt.

"Yeah – I heal."

"What?"

"My mutation – I heal."

"Oh."

"What happened – what do you mean you HEAL!" Ashley said from behind her.

"He got shot, Ashe."

"VICTOR!" She tried to push past Maryanne.

"Stay there – I don't want to guide you around bodies."

"BODIES!"

"Yeah – bodies. I killed three of them – one's still breathin."

"THREE!"

"There were two in the kitchen."

"Why didn't you kill all of them?" Even he was surprised by the tone in Ashley's voice.

"I have a few questions I want answered first, Baby." He heard a groan from the one that was still breathing. "And if you don't mind – I am gonna get them answered. Mar – you might want ta go into the living room, I don't want you to watch this."

"Its okay – I have seen it before." He was surprised by the cool tone in her voice. He looked at both of them and for the first time registered that neither one of them were surprised – or afraid, just angry.

"Do you mind explainin' that?"

"I lost my eyesight because of men like this, Vic." Ashley said quietly.

"Why?"

"My dad."

"What?"

"He used to – well he used to do contract work – mostly mercenary stuff – down in South America, anyway he got on the wrong side of some guys – and they found out about me. They grabbed me and Mar from the park down the street – they already had my dad – made him watch them torture me until he agreed to do what they wanted."

Victor let out a loud growl, making both women jump.

"Well – let's see if they are after you – or me."

"You?" They both asked.

"I'll explain later."

He grabbed the man from the floor and carried him to the kitchen, both women followed him.

"I don't work well with an audience." He shouted.

"Is Tilly alright?" Mar asked, noticing the dog on the lawn.

"She's just sedated."

"Did you hurt her?" Ashley asked, angry.

"No – she was out when I got here – SHIT woman the dog hates me not the other way around. NOW get the hell out – I have work ta do." Maryanne led Ashley back to the front of the house.

XXXXXXXXX

"What kind of work?" Ashe asked Maryanne – then the first scream came, answering that question.

"How do you think he knows how to do that?" Maryanne asked.

"I don't know – but for now I am not arguing." Ashe said.

She remembered what happened to her clearly – sometimes too clearly. Victor kept the nightmares away, something she was grateful for. He was safe – he'd never hurt her, she knew that. Knowing he could take care of something like this didn't make her afraid – it made her feel even safer with him. She had tried to escape the world her father lived in – barely spoke to him, avoided anything to do with him, and still things like this happened. At least she had someone who was willing and able to take care of it.

Maryanne gripped her hand tightly as another scream ripped through the house.

"El Diablo – that is all I know – he paid – well – for us to take the women – something about a debt owed or something. That's all I know, PLEASE JUST KILL ME!" The man screamed.

Ashley felt Maryanne's hand go cold in hers. El Diablo – what did he want now?

"We are getting the hell out of here, don't pack, just get the hell in to the SUV, I have the damned dog." Victor said from the door.

Maryanne led her to the car, and helped her into the backseat; she felt Victor's hand as he placed it on Tilly's head. She wanted to let him know she understood – that she accepted him for what he was, but he pulled his hand away quickly. She stroked the unconscious dog's head as he started the car and drove off.

They sat in silence; the only sounds were the blinkers when he turned, and the sound of the tires on the pavement.

"Someone want to explain this shit." He finally said.

"My dad is Howard Case – he owns HardCase's over in Salem Center – it's a bar."

"I KNOW what it is – I've busted the place up a few times."

"WHAT?!"

"I know the bar – okay."

"He used to do mercenary work – ran a merc team that did some work for the Government – anyway he got on the bad side of one of the Cartels in Columbia. That was right before he and my mom split. After that I didn't know much about what he was doing – but one day a bunch of guys grabbed me and Mar from the park – Dad had moved out of the house – so they didn't know which one of us was his kid." She was tracing her fingers through Tilly's fur.

"So who were THESE guys?"

"They work for the same guy that took us fifteen years ago." Maryanne said. "El Diablo – he runs a drug cartel out of Columbia."

"HOW do I get mixed up in this SHIT?" He grumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Ashley said, afraid of what he might say.

"I can't even relax for two months without SOMEONE around me getting shot at with a laser – stabbed – dropped off a damned building – electrocuted by lightning, and THAT was all in one day." He grumbled.

"What the hell?" Maryanne sounded cautious – something that put Ashe immediately on edge. "Just who the HELL are you – and where the HELL are we going?"

"I told you – my name's Victor Creed – and we are GOING to get help and get the hell away from whatever idiot is after the two of you – and when I get you both safe – I am going after this El Diablo and cutting his damned balls off and feeding them to him." Ashley blanched at that image. He certainly could be descriptive.

She heard a click – and then music through the speakers. He had evidently heard all he wanted to hear. The music played a few minutes, and then was interrupted.

"Sorry for the interruption – folks – but this just came in. There has been an attack on the President. It appears that a mutant organization was behind the attack. The individual wanted for the attack is described as blue – with tattoos over his face and body and with a…holy crap…uhh sorry folks…a long tail. He has three fingers on each hand – and is considered armed and deadly. Also wanted for questioning are known mutant terrorists, Mystique, AKA Raven Darkholm, Toad, AKA Mortimer Toynbee, and Sabretooth, AKA…" The radio clicked.

"What – why did you turn it off?" Maryanne said.

"Sabretooth, AKA Victor Creed." He said quietly. "SHIT! We need ta get out of sight quick."

"YOU'RE Sabretooth?"

"Yeah – well I notice you two keeping more than a few secrets too."

"Mar – it's ok – really." Ashley said.

"NO it isn't – Ashley, with your dad's 'friends' and now THIS! This isn't OKAY!"

"Yes it is."

"He's a murderer – for starters."

"Don't you two think you should be having the conversation without ME here to hear it?" He growled.

"Vic – SHUT UP!" Ashley snapped at him. She heard his sharp intake of breath. "I figured it out a while ago – exactly who you were – to be honest MY DAD figured it out about a week after the funeral. His exact words 'at least I don't have to worry about you – you are in good hands.'"

"YOUR DAD said that."

"Yes – evidently he went to some guy that runs a school there – and had him check you out. He gave you the all clear – that you wouldn't hurt either of us, unless really provoked, so Dad figured you could take care of us."

"FUCK – Damned Egg Head and his damned mind reading – WHAT else did your DAD say. I don't like people prying around in my head." He was growling again.

"He didn't say anything else much – just to be careful – you know – about getting pregnant."

The silence was deafening. She was waiting for a reaction. Finally Maryanne gave up and started laughing.

"Well – I guess it COULD be worse – Diablo's men could have us." She said finally. Victor was still growling in the driver's seat. Ashley felt Tilly stir a bit under her fingers; she was coming out of it.

"Victor – what are we going to do about Tilly – she can't stay with us, she hates you." Ashley said.

"She stays – cuz you need her. The damned dog will get used ta me or not." He grumbled. Ashely felt the car leave pavement and drive down a dirt road. The bumps finished the job and the dog woke up, growling.

"TILLY – NEIN!" The dog settled down, still growling toward the front seat.

"I hope to hell that damned dog can fly well."

"Why do you say that?" Ashley asked.

"Because we are flying out of here." She heard the snap of his cell phone opening.

"Hey – need a pick up at the rendezvous."

"NO I don't expect YOU to do it. Send frog boy."

"I can't wait for long – yes the mess in White Plains is mine."

"NO – I ain't explainin' just get the damned bird here NOW!"

"NO – not the damned two seater – I got two people and a dog with me."

"Yes – DOG – shut the hell up, Myst – you cackle like a hyena."

"FINE – I don't care who flies the damned thing – as long as they know what they are doing. Janos is fine – SHIT! Can ya get it here before the cops show up – they are lookin for my ass."

"No they weren't cops – it's a long assed story and I ain't got time – neither do you." Ashley had to chuckle quietly at the whole conversation. Myst had to be Mystique – the one mentioned on the radio.

He clicked the phone closed. "Damned blue pain in my ass." Even Maryanne was laughing at that. Tilly was still growling, even as Ashley tried to soothe her.

They sat there in silence, until Victor's seat creaked. "Let's go, chopper should be landing any time – and I don't want to waste time. Ashe – I wish the damned dog was sedated still – I am gonna have ta carry her to the bird – so if she bites me – I'm sorry."

"Bites you. Victor – has she been biting you?"

"It ain't her fault – her instincts pick me up, I told ya some dogs just hate me." He growled.

"I can't have her biting people."

"ASHE she's fine – she's doin what she's trained ta do – alright – QUIT WORRYIN!" He shouted.

"Well I can see why she growls all the time – quit SHOUTING at her." Maryanne shouted.

"BOTH of you quit shouting. Her collar is on – is the leash here somewhere?" Ashely asked.

"No – nor her harness, we didn't have time to grab either."

"Well – is there some rope I can use – she is leash trained and will obey if there is a leash attached to her collar." Ashley said.

"Hang on." She heard Victor's door open, the creak of his seat as he got up, and then the sound of the back of the SUV opening. There was a jingle of some sort and a strip of something landed across her shoulder.

"Laptop case strap – should work." He said.

She felt the hook on the end and hooked it to Tilly's collar. The dog settled down almost immediately – she was trained to serve first – and her training was excellent.

Ashley opened her door and Tilly jumped over her lap and stood at the ready waiting for her to climb down. She put her feet onto the uneven grass, the sound of an approaching chopper reaching her ears.

"We are flying in THAT!?" Maryanne said.

"What – never flown in a government chopper before."

"Not an official one – no. Tell me that's not the President's helicopter."

"Nope – just a senator's."

"Oh that's so much better."

"GET YOUR ASS in the bird – NOW!" Shouted a voice. Victor took her elbow and guided her toward the wall of air she could feel. She had ridden in helicopters before – but it wasn't a memory that was very clear. Tilly was growling but moving toward the air that was trying to force them back.

"SHIT! Ashe I am gonna have ta carry the dog." She heard Tilly's yip of surprise, and Victor's intake of breath.

"She bit you?"

"Don't worry about it woman. Stay here – I will give Tilly to Mar and come back for you."

She stood there – fighting against the force of the wind while she waited. All she could hear was the sound of the chopper. His hand on her arm was reassuring. He picked her up and carried her.

"I can walk." She shouted over the chopper.

"Ground's rough – don't want you falling." He shouted back. He set her in a seat and she felt the vehicle lurch a bit as he climbed in. She felt his reassuring presence next to her.

"Mystique – Avalanche – this is Maryanne and Ashley – Tilly is the dog."

"What the HELL!" Came a voice Ashley was familiar with – she had heard enough of his speeches against mutants – Senator Kelley.

"Myst – Ashley is blind so please use your own voice."

"BLIND!" Said a female voice in front of her. "Have you lost your ever loving mind, 'Tooth."

"No…It's a long story and we don't have time for it – so just get us someplace safe – okay."

"Janos – take them to the new fall back location, drop me in Washington – I have a meeting with the President in the morning, Toad can get them settled. I expect a full explanation next time I see you, Tooth."

"Fine – but shouldn't you be concentrating on getting Mags the hell out of that bubble he is in."

"I have a plan – as soon as I get the information I need – my meeting with the President is to request access to him."

"Good luck."

Ashley just closed her eyes. She didn't know where this was leading – but right now she had to depend on Victor and Maryanne and Tilly to get her through. She felt his arm around her shoulders as he gently nudged her to lean against his chest.

"Get some sleep, baby. We'll be safe soon." He whispered. She heard a snort across from her.

"Baby – at least tell me she's some kind of mutant?"

"Yes – not that it's any of your business."

Ashley went to sleep with Tilly's head on her lap, still growling at the man next to her, and Maryanne arguing with Victor and Mystique. 


	5. Chapter 5

Out of the Darkness

I don't own him, but I am beginning to join the can I chain him in my basement set….Marvel owns him, much to my regret at this point.

Where was Victor Creed from the end of X one to the end of X Three?

Chapter 5

She woke to quiet – too quiet. She didn't hear Tilly anywhere, for that matter she didn't hear much of anything. No water dripping, no footsteps, no breathing nearby. She was alone – in the dark. She felt something over her face. She reached up to pull it away but it was secured.

She started to panic.

She heard a door open. "Baby – don't." It was Victor.

The last thing she remembered was the helicopter.

"Where am I?"

"We're at the fallback location. You've been out a couple days." He said.

"Why?"

"Do you want the long version – or the short short version?" He asked with a laugh.

"Somewhere in between." She snapped.

"There was someone here who could help you – but we had to do it right away because people are moving quickly. Marrow managed to move the bone that was pressing on the optic nerves, we are keeping your eyes covered until a doctor can look at you and check to see if there is any danger or damage to the nerves." He said softly.

"Marrow?"

"She manipulates bone, both her own and in others." He said.

"Oh, wait – did you say optic nerve?"

"Yes."

"You mean I can see?"

"We don't know yet. Mar and I both decided to keep you bandaged until we can find a doctor to look you over."

"Get these things off of me." She said.

"NO! If there is any serious damage, and you are exposed to light it could be – well painful is an understatement. Marrow didn't know how much damage the bone did; she just moved it so it couldn't do any more." He said. She heard something strange in his voice.

"What is it, Victor?" She reached out to touch him, but he stayed out of her reach.

"I've got work to do. I'll tell Mar you are awake."

"Victor?"

"I'll be back later." He said softly. She lay there, confused. Where was Tilly?

XXXXXXX

He walked out of the room. She didn't need to see him, not like this. He didn't even want her touching him right now. He knew she didn't think anything about his skin – the soft layer of fur over it, but if she actually SAW him – saw the monster he was, - well he wouldn't blame her for telling him to get lost.

She'd actually been out almost a week. Now that Mags was back – and Mystique, things were moving again, so he was staying. The new kid was a real firecracker, an annoying firecracker who was getting on everyone's nerves.

"What do you mean – you're not a mutant?" Victor walked into the room. Pyro had Maryanne backed against a wall, flames just avoiding touching her.

"Back off – fire boy." Victor snapped.

"Hey – just because you like to play threesomes doesn't mean we have to put up with her ilk here…normals ain't welcome."

The flames died down and Victor grinned as Maryanne punched him right in the mouth.

"FUCK YOU! I'm here because my friend is here. You are such a bigot and a jerk." She said. "NORMALS! I'll bet a NORMAL gave birth to you, you little shit." He watched Pyro flinch. Maryanne was a handful.

"Ashe's awake." He said.

"Good, she'll want to make sure Tilly's alright. I'll take her in." Maryanne said as Pyro picked himself up off the floor. "Do something with the walking match stick, before I buy an ABC extinguisher."

Victor laughed as shewalked out of the room. Pyro picked himself up off the floor.

"Is she that good in bed?"

"Don't know – never had the pleasure. Ashe is all I can handle." He grinned.

"Then why's she here."

"She and Ashe are friends, they were both in danger, I wasn't gonna pick one over the other, they both got rescued." He said simply.

"So send her away now – she's a fucking normal."

"No – Ashe needs her, is gonna need her." He didn't want this kid to see his weakness.

"You think she'll dump you after she can see you?"

"Get back on perimeter watch, Kid." He snarled. The kid was too perceptive by half.

"She'd be stupid." Pyro said as he walked out the door.

"No – she'd be smart…safer away from me." He said after the kid left. He'd make sure of it, as soon as he was sure she could take care of herself, he was gone. She wouldn't want him anyway once she could see him. She could do a hundred times better.

XXXXXXX

She heard the door open again.

"Hey. I brought someone to see you." She heard the sound of the dog's toe nails on the hard floor. Tilly jumped up on the bed and laid her head across Ashe's knees.

"What's wrong with Victor?" Ashe asked.

"I don't know." Mar said. "Between him acting weird and this Pyro kid giving me a hard time, I'll be glad when we get out of here."

"Are you alright, Pyro sounds dangerous."

"He's a blow hard with a pyromaniac tendencies." Maryanne said with a laugh. "Kinda cute if he's not throwing fire at you."

"Cute."

"Yeah – cute."

"You haven't called a guy CUTE since High School."

"Well – ok – he's a jerk but he's hot – and not just the fire he throws around."

"Maryanne – you LIKE him."

"NO! I'd do him in a heartbeat but I don't LIKE him." She said with a laugh.

"So for meaningless sex he's okay?"

"A little young – but yeah."

"Oh GOD! I'm rubbing off on you."

"No – Victor's not MEANINGLESS sex – is he?"

"NO! Oh God – is that what's wrong?"

"What?"

"You don't think…now that he's back here – with his friends – that he's regretting…"

"No, he's been with you every day since Marrow did what she did – I don't know what to call it – holding your hand, making sure you were alright. I don't think he regrets a thing."

"I'm scared."

"What?"

"What if – now that he's back here – he doesn't want to be stuck with a blind girl?"

"OH! ASHE the man's crazy about you."

She felt tears in her eyes. Something was wrong. He wouldn't let her touch him, before he left. His voice was strained, his breathing labored. Something was WRONG.

XXXXXXXX

He walked into Magneto's new office.

"Victor, how's your young friend?" Magneto said.

"We need a doctor – to make sure it's safe to take the bandages off." He said.

"We will be leaving this location. I have plans to get into place, and we will need a new fallback. Take her and the other girl, find us a fallback and her a doctor. We will send the support personnel there after it is established."

"I ain't a fuckin' errand boy." He growled.

"You have responsibilities – that you willingly took on I might add – I don't need you for this plan, so enjoy the time with your friend, until I DO need you."

"I won't be spendin' much time with her; she needs ta get used to me not bein' around." He said.

"Why?"

"If this worked – if she can see, she won't want to be around me anyway." He said.

"Victor, give the girl a chance. What is her mutation, anyway?"

"She makes rainbows."

"WHAT?" The old man laughed.

"She refracts light."

"Ahhh – and without a visual focus, it makes rainbows."

"Yeah."

"Interesting."

"She's not a weapon for you to use."

"Protective – and you want to leave her." Magneto shook his head.

"She's MINE!" Victor snarled.

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"You try to use her – I'm takin' her and leaving."

"Victor. Right now she's useless, IF Marrow's procedure worked, and IF she is able to regain her eyesight to a degree capable of focusing her power, and IF SHE wishes to help us, then I MIGHT find a use for her, but until then, she's perfectly safe from me."

Victor just growled. Magneto had proven his point – Ashley was HIS, he wouldn't be able to let her go.

XXXXXXX

Maryanne left, and took Tilly with her. Ashley lay back on the bed, bored to tears. She heard the door open again.

"We're movin' ya." He said.

"Victor." She whispered, and reached for him. He took her hand in his and she smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Well we need to find a doctor for you – and Mags needs a new fallback location, so you Mar and I are going to take care of that while we find you a doctor." He said, stroking her palm with his thumb.

"Victor – what's wrong?"

"Just – nothin' me bein' stupid, that's all." He said with a laugh, and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're going to leave us, aren't you?" She asked.

"NO! Damn it, Ashe – you're MINE – got it, and I take care of what's MINE!" He snarled. "You ain't getting' rid of me that easy."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you – but you shouldn't be stuck with ME! I mean even if this WORKS – there's no guarantee how good my eyesight will be, or if I will have any sight at all."

"Are you TRYIN' ta piss me off?"

"No, I just…It's not fair, you are back where you belong but you are stuck with me to take care of." She felt his weight on the side of the bed she was laying in.

"Scoot your damned ass over woman, I need some sleep." He growled. She laughed.

"This bed isn't big enough for both of us."

"It is too, if you use me for a pillow, now shut up and go to sleep, we move in the morning." He shifted her until she was half lying on top of him, and wrapped his arms around her. "Just don't move too much – cuz this bed AIN'T big enough for sex." She felt him chuckle under her cheek.

"Victor."

"Shhhhh…Go to sleep, Ashe. I'm not goin' anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

Out of the Darkness

I don't own him, but I am beginning to join the can I chain him in my basement set….Marvel owns him, much to my regret at this point.

Where was Victor Creed from the end of X one to the end of X Three?

Chapter 6

The room was quiet except the man sitting in the chair and the breathing of the people behind her. Her eyes were uncovered for the first time in weeks. It had taken them a week for Victor to get them settled. She still wasn't entirely certain where they were, but she could smell warm sea breezes and hear gulls. She didn't smell anything too tropical, so she was guessing northern Mexico or southern California. She slept a lot, without being able to uncover her eyes she felt helpless again. She hadn't felt this helpless since the trip back from El Diablo's fortress. She'd been eleven, and in pain, her sight had been spotty and blurry, by the time they got her to a doctor, it had gone completely. Now here she was, facing another doctor, something she'd promised herself she would never do again.

"Alright open your eyes. You shouldn't be able to SEE anything at this point, so don't be alarmed. The room is sealed and no light allowed in." She relaxed. The room was dark, he was right there wasn't any light in the room. Her mutation allowed her to sense the light levels around her, even if she couldn't see it. It didn't give her fine control, she couldn't 'see' with her mutation, but she could tell if the day was overcast, or sunny; if an artificial light was on, or when someone walked into a room, altering the flow of light.

"Close them again, I am going to bring the light level up – but not into the visible range. You should be able to make out lighter and darker areas in the room, but no detail." It was still black when she opened her eyes. She couldn't see any change at all, but she could feel a little light in the room. She tried to hide her disappointment.

"I'm going to bring the light up to low visible spectrum, more like dusk or dawn, you should be able to make out objects, but no detail, and if there is any damage that light will aggravate you should feel discomfort." She started to open her eyes again, and heard him move in the chair behind her. She waited a second, and then slowly slipped her eyelids up. At first, she was just confused. She'd been without sight long enough that her mind wasn't able to process the stimuli, at first.

"Can you see anything?" The man in the chair next to her asked.

"I…think so."

"You think so?"

"I think there's a table over there." Her mind was relearning quickly and the confusion went away. He slowly brought the light up, again and she could make out more detail – and COLOR. She could see red and blue and orange and…not clearly, certainly, but she could see color again. She could tell she was in a normal optician's office, sitting in the chair with all the equipment attached to it. She'd KNOWN that, but SEEING it was different.

"The room is now at normal exam levels, so we will move to the eye exam." He said, glancing at the two behind her.

"Ashe…?"

"It's okay, Victor."

"Mar and I will step outside then." She nodded, afraid to turn to face him. She didn't want to tell him it was only partially successful, she could see, but detail was beyond her ability.

The doctor went through the routine, the heavy cold metal glasses slipping over her face as he adjusted lenses until suddenly, everything was clear.

"Well, that answers that question. I will want to see you regularly, at least for the next few months as you adjust to your sight again. Here is the prescription for your glasses. Your eyesight has been permanently damaged, but no more or less than hundreds of thousands of other people in the world. You will be wearing glasses the rest of your life." She returned the smile on the rotund man's face.

"Thank you."

"The optical shop next door should be able to have them ready this afternoon." He smiled again. He helped her climb out of the chair, and brought the room up to normal light levels. She forced herself to contain the burst of joy, just walking out of the room. Everything was still a huge blur, details were either more than she could process at the moment, or lost simply due to the damage. At least that part was correctible.

"Ashe." A blur said from her left. She turned to the familiar voice and Maryanne walked close.

"Well – the great reveal will have to wait until I get glasses." She smiled.

"So you CAN see?"

"Lots of blurs, but yeah. Where's Victor?"

"He went down to the car. He gave me a credit card and told me to make sure you got whatever you needed."

"Coward." Ashe said bitterly.

"He isn't either, take that back." Mar said sharply.

"He's afraid of what will happen when I see him."

"Yes – he is. He's afraid of losing you."

"He couldn't shake me off with a stick, I'm more worried about him taking off and leaving me, now that I won't need him anymore."

"Ashley Case, do you need him?"

"Yes."

"Then what's that shit about not needing him anymore." Mar led her to the front desk and paid the woman sitting there. She led her out the door, into the hallway, and to a neighboring door. "You need him, and he needs you. Your eyesight has nothing to do with it. He's CRAZY about you."

"Speaking of crazy how's Pyro?"

"Don't ask." Mar led her to a chair at a table and had her sit down. The saleswoman started talking about frames and lenses and scratch coatings…Ashley wasn't listening.

"So?" She said waving the woman away.

"Ashe you have to pick frames."

"HOW, it's all a blur. You pick them, and what's going on with Pyro?"

"He's an ass and a jerk – and oh my GOD, I know what you see in Victor. Whatever it is these 'bad boys' have, it defiantly comes out in bed."

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" She could hear the saleswoman's chuckle.

"Try these on – I think someone on the fifth floor, without a battery in their hearing aid didn't hear you." The frames felt confining on her face but not as bad as the bandages had. She had no idea what they looked like.

"Answer me…did you sleep with him?"

"Sleep isn't the operative word." Mar said handing her a second pair of frames to try on.

"You said he was a KID!"

"He's nineteen."

"Mar – you're twenty six."

"So what, it's not like I'm setting up housekeeping with John."

"John?"

"Yea you don't call Victor Sabre…." Ashley clapped a hand over Mar's mouth, at least with some sense of sight she could see where her friend's face SHOULD be.

"Those two will be fine." Mar told the saleswoman.

"It should be about two hours, we close at five." The woman said. Mar paid half up front, and led Ashe down to the car.

"Damn."

"What, all I see is a big black blur."

"He left. There's a note, 'Mags called, I need to meet him will be back around five.' And he took the keys." Mar's tone was one Ashe was used to, frustration.

"Tell me there's someplace to eat around here?" Ashe said.

"Restaurant at two o'clock."

"Glad you can see it."

"Ha ha, wonder if they have a menu in Braille."

"That would be nice." Ashe said with a smile at least that was a skill she wouldn't ever lose.

They sat down at the table and Mar asked for a Braille menu. Ashe was secretly looking forward to being able to read again, really read, not with her fingers but with her eyes. They ordered drinks and their lunch and Ashe waited until the waiter left before going back to the topic at hand.

"So…"

"You aren't going to let this die are you?"

"No. Last I heard you wanted to take a fire extinguisher to his head."

"Yeah well…"

"No yeah wells, I want play by play." Ashe said, grinning. She could smell her lunch as it arrived. The nice thing about a good sandwich place – sandwiches didn't take time to make.

"It was after the move. Victor was getting you settled, and don't think I don't know what THAT means." Mar said. Ashe giggled, she was right; he'd done EVERYTHING he could think of to make her comfortable, several times, before he'd gone to make sure everyone else was at least in place.

"What, spying on me?"

"No, Victor's just LOUD!" They both laughed.

"We're not talking about Victor."

"Fine – John! I was getting the kitchen area set up, the place wasn't very habitable when we got there."

"And we have to fly to get back?"

"Yes, it's an island off the coast; we can either fly or take a boat out. Anyway, John came in and gave me fits about being there, you know how he is about 'Normals' anyway, I got fed up, and whacked his hand, the one he carried his lighter in, with a frying pan. I think I broke it; I DID knock the lighter out of his hand. I probably can't get by with that again now that he has those damned flamethrowers."

"Get to the POINT!" Ashe said.

"I felt bad, and he went from…well, big bad Pyro, out to burn the world down, to a hurt little boy with a broken finger. You know me; I can't resist anything that's hurt."

"What did you do, offer to kiss his boo boo?"

"I actually offered to set the finger, and I got too close to him. He grabbed me and I swear he was going to kill me but he got this strange look on his face and kissed me instead." Mar had a soft tone in her voice, which told Ashe that she'd very much welcomed the advance.

"He slammed the kitchen door with his foot, and…well…it was nice, really really nice."

"I hope you mopped the floor."

"And scrubbed the table and counter tops, and the fridge door."

"OH MY GOD! You two are worse than me and Vic."

"I thought you hated him."

"I did – do – did. Oh God, do you know how long it's been since I've had SEX! PROM!"

"You had sex at Prom?"

"After, when we dropped you off."

"Oh my God."

"And this was my first orgasm alright."

"Mar…TMI!"

"Yeah, right…You and what do you call him, Mr. Squeakers – aren't exactly discreet. And why do you call him that, anyway?"

"Private joke – don't worry about it. Speaking of, what time is it?"

"Almost three, your glasses should be ready."

"Well let's go. I'd actually like to be able to SEE…"

"Victor?"

"Among other things."

"Are you scared?"

"No, You've described him enough, I think I have a good mental image, but I don't know…I guess I'm hoping my mental image is as good as the real thing."

"Well, let's go get those glasses; they still have to fit them."

They walked back to the building where the optical shop was. The SUV was still parked outside. Mar led her inside and into the elevators. She just hoped she wouldn't need anyone to lead her around after this. She didn't want to complain, but she felt a headache starting to build behind her eyes.

In the optical shop both pair of glasses were ready and they fitted them. The pain in her head seemed to retreat now that her eyes would focus. She still was having some problems adjusting to the visual stimuli, but it was going to take time to get used to it again. After the glasses were paid for, and the spare pair was in her purse, they went back down the elevators.

He was leaning on the truck, and Ashe just stopped dead in her tracks at the door. He was everything Maryanne had described and more. His hair – she loved the feel of it, and now she could put a color to that curtain that covered her when they made love. He was HUGE. She knew it, but seeing it just made the impact worse – or better because she understood now why she felt so safe with him. She looked at his face and didn't understand the expression she saw. He looked like he was in pain.

"Let's go." He said stiffly. She ran and threw herself into his arms. "Ashe…we don't have time for this."

"Like hell. You are beautiful." She whispered.

"What?"

"Well you are." He looked down at her, and suddenly he smiled.

"Let's go – we need to get back to base, Mags has some information about a new procedure that can 'cure' mutants."

"Oh."

"We'll talk later."

"Talk wasn't what I had in mind."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah, really…I want to REALLY look at you."

"I think that's the sexiest thing you've ever said." He grinned, and leaned down. He kissed her, and she closed her eyes, some things were STILL better in the dark. 


End file.
